Deer
looks kinda like a reindeer dog creature but yeah!|link=Goldenfern]] Deer are a quasi-canonical species of Equestria and Nequestria. Though introduced to the comics, they have been in the RP for longer than that. They've had a long developmental history. Jamesian Cerynia Delete the above article when its content has satisfactorily been contained in this page. James's definition of the deer (sing. Ceryn, pl. Cerynia) etc. etc. Draconian deer Draco's deer are modular. Each module (tribe) has its own specific set of traits, traditions, and interpretations. If someone wants to make a deer and skip all the bullshit of an existing tribe, they can make a new tribe or just say they're not from any of the existing tribes. A tribe isn't limited to one city or any particular geographical area. Also, the deer language is poorly defined if at all - all deer simply give their names in Playerese (i.e. English), e.g. Goldenfern as opposed to whatever her deer name ends up being. Speaking in Deerish is done by... saying the dialogue given is in Deerish. At this time Draco's deer are Nequestrian but this may change. Appearance Deer are roughly pony-sized, but are more petite and have longer legs (e.g. a Luna or Fleur de Lis build.) Males are slightly to much taller than stock BG ponies, and females slightly shorter to slightly taller. Deer coloration may vary throughout the seasons, but the precise colors vary with the individual. Females tend to have lighter or paler colors than males. Although individuals of either gender may or may not develop antlers, those on males are usually larger. Color is also linked to tribe. Culture Deer are shy and somewhat secretive. They don't like to speak openly of their culture and religion, though their mannerism may betray certain presuppositions. They have a heavily religious culture focusing on honesty and compassion, with a mysterious, personified nature goddess - but it's taboo to speak of her to non-deer by name or description, so not much is known to outsiders. (The details of this goddess may be different per-tribe and Draco has one in mind for his tribes.) Deer have a habit of referring to foreign concepts with the closest native term, which may not be very accurate. This leads to doctors sometimes being called priests, among other things. They respect motherhood, but as a society have heavy expectations of mothers in return. Respect ain't cheap. Deer are usually modest and polite but it would be nice to have some dramatic exceptions (see Genyr.) Classes Draconian deer have the following general social roles which may interlap. Their precise roles and names are free to change with different tribes. ;Druid :One granted some small control over nature itself by that mysterious goddess no one will mention. They can also listen to her words and relay them to their peers. With their powers over nature, they are the offensive priests. :Druids are very important as they are the ones who grow and care for the buildings. Older Druids are treated like sages and sought for counsel and advice. :The most venerated and usually oldest Druid is the Oracle, the equivalent of the Pope. :Druids consider themselves humble servants of the forest, including the Oracle. ;Healer :Anyone who has some kind of medical capacity. Healers generally specialize in one area such as surgery or pharmacy. They are the support priests. :Weaver: Magical surgeons similar to Trauma Center. Archweavers boast a special ability focused solely on healing, such as Goldenfern's stasis. Weavers switch back and forth between using solely their own power to heal, simply directing the body's own healing, or a little of both. Wounds heal better the second way but the body is given less stress and shock risk the first way. :Alchemistplaceholder: Healers skilled primarily in medicines and other concoctions. Most likely capable of producing poisons as well as dispelling them. :Evoker: Emotional workers who attempt to heal traumatic psychological states. They aren't able to call forth emotions and thoughts that aren't in the patient (i.e. can't override emotions / magically nix depression) so in practice they are not unlike mundane psychiatrists or counselors. They just get some magical oomph for it not unlike Cadance's power. ;Hunter :The deer have a Native American-esque love for life and attempt to refain from hunting animals as much as possible, but occasionally must do so (e.g. non-native species threats or other animal attacks on their stuff.) Their hunters have developed very effective mercy-kill style hunting methods that impact the environment as little as possible. :Deer hate wasting cadavers as they consider it insulting to the life that was taken, so they will use as much as possible. They are vegetarian, but some of their livestock and pets eat meat. Bones and such can be used for tools or for rituals. Any parts not used are ground for fertilizer. Tribes The following tribes have been defined: ;Royal Blossom :The Bluebloods of the deer world, the Royal Blossom deer style themselves as the kings of all other deer. Their coats are ridiculously gaudy bright colors like pink or green with flower patterns for spots, their antlers are larger and crown-like, and they are incredibly snooty and rude to perceived underlings. :Most other deer don't like the Royal Blossoms. The only other deer the RB's show respect to are Archhealers and high-ranking Druids such as the Oracle (Meadowbreeze.) :An RB will probably be more respectful to a foreign dignitary... maybe. ;Freespirit :The drunken Irish of the deer world, the Freespirits have a bad habit of selfish excess. This is stuff like irresponsible use of money or wasting time. If you want this can be sex or it can be not sex. :Freespirits are nice warm colors like orange, blonde, red, etc. Characters ;Goldenfern :Freespirit Female, young adult :Archweaver :Orange coat, long blonde hair (loose), cute and Fluttershyish :Polite, a bit shy, easily startled. Doesn't like being touched unexpectedly. Much more authoritative when she is needed medically. ;Sugarleaf & Wildspice :Freespirit Female, twin sisters, young adults :Evoker (Sugar), Druid (Spice) :Red-orange coat, long purple hair (lightly braided), Sugar is sweeter and Spice is more sultry :Dancer duet and general adult entertainers. Friendly, but too friendly. Extremely lusty. Currently attempting to curb the "Unending Flame" and repent. ;Meadowbreeze :??? Female, rather old :The Oracle :The deer Celestia. She is very modest and humble. :Undecided if she lacks an expiration date like Celestia (in which case we can lock her appearance in at the mid-20's Hot Momma age.)